Random Love
by Yaru
Summary: Title fails , summary too :3 - America decides to go to England after his meeting, only to see something... Unexpected.  -lot's of humor-


**Genres: Romance - Comedy - Torture-a-british-dude**

**I hope you guys like it, and don't forget to review :3**

* * *

><p>America walked to the front door, ringing the bell. He had just came from a meeting and wanted to spend the evening with England. ' <em>Why isn't he opening the door<em>?' America asked himself. After waiting for awhile he decided to do something no other country would do. He broke down the door and went into England's house, he could hear some music coming from upstairs, and he decided to check it out. When he almost was at the stairs, he could hear the music clearly. ' _Oh my god_' was the only thing the American was able to say. The song was something he had never expected; **The Backstreet boys - I want it that way**. He heard England sing it in the bedroom, he laughed out loud and went up the stairs. The door to the bedroom was slightly open, and America peeked inside. ' _ ... That deep down inside of me... You are my fireee~_ ' England sung out loud while moving wildly. He moved his hips according to the rhythm, and danced wildly while America was still watching this. He had never expected England to do something THIS embarrassing. The American could no longer hold in his laugh, and he laughed as if his life was depended on it. England turned around and had a 'shock face' expression.

England looked at America, then he blinked a few times and walked towards him. ''_ A...A...America... What the BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?_' he shouted at America. America's eyes were tearing up because of the laughter, and he tried to hold them in. England felt his anger rising as America was laughing. '_ B-But England.. I mean seriously dude, you listen to backstreet boys?_' he said acting as if he respected the choice of his so-called friend. England snapped and was hitting America with his fists. '_ Ow! I'm sorry dud- OW! I mean, really alri- OUCH! Stop hitting me 'kay?_' he said while defending himself with his arms. America suddenly looked at England's body and said: '_ D-Dude.. your.._'. England didn't knew what America had meant and looked down, only to see that his towel had fallen down. England's face went from pink to red and he grabbed the towel while rushing into the bathroom again. England could hear America laugh outside the bathroom, and he sighed deeply. Why did God torture him so much? Why did America arrive at his '_private_' moments? ' _SHUT UP YOU BLOODY GIT , OR I WILL CURSE YOU!_' England shouted at America, while wrapping the towel around his waist again. America knew that England was a total failure at black magic, and that made him laugh even more.

England went out of the bathroom and he punched America. America felt his stomach hurt because of that and stopped laughing. ' _D-Dude, you don't need to be.. this serious?_' he said while holding his stomach. England had punched him really hard in the stomach, which even made America grimace in pain. England tried to hide his guilt-filled face and turned away from America while saying; ' _Well, I believe you deserved it_'. When he tried to peek at America, he saw tears in his eyes. _'A-America, don't be such a sissy and cry over such a thing_!' he said, still trying to hide his guilty feelings. After some minutes of silence England went to America. '_ Alright, I'm sorry for punching you okay?' ' But you began annoying me first!_'. America said: '_ Dude, It's cool that your apologizin' to me, Hahaha!_'. England couldn't understand it, wasn't America crying some seconds ago? _'America, weren't you just crying?_' England asked annoyed. '_ Dude, who is crying? I just lost my contacts, and now I've found them!_' he said , while laughing his typical American laugh.

'_ Contacts? Since when do you wear bloody contacts?_' he said while feeling the rage rise up once again. ' _Well, my glasses are broken, and need to be repaired y'know? ' ._

England couldn't believe it, he had apologized all for NOTHING? ' _Get out of my house America!_' he said while pushing him outside the bedroom. America laughed when England wasn't even able to move him one bit. ' _Dude, why are you moving me out of your bedroom, wasn't I ' your fire?'(reference to song) ' . '_

_'AMERICA!_' England shouted, his voice filled with anger which made the American even laugh more. ' _You know where the front door is? Just open that bloody thing, and get out of my house_' ' _Well I'm sorry to break it to you, buuuut I broke it down, haha!_' America said while laughing once again. England felt dizzy and sat on his bed, he went under the blankets, trying to hide his anger and embarrassment. ' _Look , just get out okay?_ ' '_ But England_' America said as he was moving to England's bed, '_ Won't you give me a goodbye kiss?_' he asked innocently, with a small pout. England felt his heart pound, and he blushed slightly; ' _Who is givi-_'. His sentence was cut by the peck America gave to him. It made the British guy faint on his bed.

When England woke up, he looked around in his room, looking around if his eyes 'detected' an America. He saw no one and went off his bed, walking through the hallway. He made his way down the stairs, still wearing the towel as he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. '_W-Who is there?_' England asked when he heard some humming come out from the kitchen. He went closer to the kitchen and could see a blond guy, with a sun-kissed skin cooking some pancakes while he was humming a song. England went closer and saw that it was America. He couldn't bring out one single word. The only thing that reacted were his cheeks which were bright red because of what happened before he fainted. He tried to speak, but didn't know what to say. '_ Hey British dude, what's up?_' America happily said to England.

England rose a brow, how did America act so happy after what he has done? ' _America, why did I faint?_' ' _Well, because I had seen you dance and sing, remember ?_ ' .

'_Was it all.. a dream?_' the question echoed through his mind. He felt kind of... Disappointed? Did he want it to happen? No way, of course he didn't want to. ' _I see...'_ England said, trying to hide his disappointment. ' _Well, I made some American pancakes!_' ' _Umm.. Weren't pancakes like, Canada's thing?_' ' _Huh? What is a Canadia, a burger or somethin'_? '. _'So ... Like um.. Nothing happened before I fainted right?_' he asked once again. ' _No , nothing happened, you only fainted because of embarrassement'_ America said while putting the pancakes on a plate, and pouring syrup over it. England went to the living room. America's expression changed and he muttered:

_'Damn, his lips tasted like scones...'_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS. I know I'm bad at writing fanfictions, but I really wanted to do this. It is just hilarious XD<strong>


End file.
